Death Point
by winalise
Summary: It is a two chapters story. About a girl who wants a fantasy life, met the Sanzo's party along the way. Nearly died if Goku hasn't save her life. Sad ending...
1. Death point

From: Winalise   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar  
Subject: [Saiyuki][FanFic] Death Point  
Characters: Waishiko and the rest from sanzo's party ^_^!!  
  
Disclaimers: Characters from Sanzo's party are not mine. No copyright   
infringement is intended so don't fine me because I have no money!!   
  
I just kinda realise that I have been writing fanfics on Goku...  
I like him though. This story has two parts, though I hate chapters in fanfiction myself. Happy reading...   
  
*******************************************  
  
Living in a small peaceful village, I never expect any unusual events to happen. Not even the thought of any demons or weird creatures came popping out of my mind. Demons are legends to us though but stories of them are endless. They are described as evil, ugly and heartless.  
  
Snap!  
  
Something broke. I looked down and realized that I stepped on a twig. I sigh and continue walking into the market. I hate this kind of life, I want something unusual that would spice up my life. I don't want to be an innkeeper's daughter. I thought bitterly.  
  
'Ah!' I cried as I bumped into somebody. I looked up and saw a guy in green smiling at me.   
  
'Gomenasai' he said. By the way he dress, he do not look like he is from this village.  
  
'You don't look like you are from this village.' I said.  
  
'Hai, we are just visitors and would like to rest in an inn. Can you help us?' he asked.  
  
'Sure, I know where's the best place. Come on!' I said as I pulled him along to my father's shop.   
  
'Oh.. Domo' he patted me on the head as he went to the counter to book two rooms for his roommates. I followed him up to his room and told him that my father owns this inn. He introduced me his friends and I like this boy named Goku although he looks stupid.  
  
'Oi yurei-san, can I date you out tonight?' Gojyo asked.   
  
'I need to help out in the inn tonight, gomen' I said  
  
'Can I help too?' Goku squeal.  
  
'Why not?' I said happily.  
  
'He only eat instead of helping out, right bakasaru?' Gojyo commented.  
  
'Urusei!! Pervert kappa' Goku snap.  
  
'I bet you guys are hungry, come to the kitchen. I'll prepare a meal for you guys.' With that I when down and prepared a meal or more like a feast for them. All of them ate hungrily and happily.   
  
'There is a fair at the end of the village today, do you guys want to come?' I asked.  
  
'I hate fair' with that he left his seat and when upstairs. Gojyo left the inn earlier to search for some hot babes. So, that leaves me with Hakkai and Goku.  
  
'We'll go to the fair with you.' Hakkai said with a gentle smile. Glad to have two companions with me, we went to the fair together.  
  
We played every game and tried every rides. In total we won about 10 soft toys. Looking at my watch, it was already 12 midnight.  
  
'It's kinda late and I think it's time to go back.' I said pointing at my watch. Along the way back, I felt somebody was following us. Ignoring the feeling, I continued to walk. I slap my hand to the back neck as something pricked me. There was nothing but after a few seconds I started to feel groggy. I vision blur so badly that I had lean against the wall for support. Cold sweat formed on my forehead as I struggled with my vision. Someone grabbed by my waist and held a cold blade around neck.  
  
~*Part Two*~  
**************  
  
How was it ne? Part two ne...It is kinda long...  
Gomen...  
  
For more of mine fanfics, visit me at mine website.  
http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar 


	2. Departure

From: Winalise   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar  
Subject: [Saiyuki][FanFic] Departure  
Characters: Waishiko and the rest from sanzo's party ^_^!!  
  
Disclaimers: Characters from Sanzo's party are not mine. No copyright   
infringement is intended so don't fine me because I have no money!!   
  
YaYa... part two is here... hope you like it...Need reviews please...  
  
*******************************************   
  
'No... don't hurt her. Leave her alone, she is innocent.' Hakkai cried. Goku whacked that person in the face and sling me over his shoulder as soon as he caught hold of me.   
  
'Damn you saru!' the person cried. Looked up and saw what I think is a demon.  
  
'I have injected a death liquid into her body, she will soon die without this antidote' the demon said as he held a bottle of liquid in his hand.  
  
'I promise that I'll get that antidote for you. Don't die…Waiku' Goku said as he pass me to Hakkai. With every second Goku spent fighting with demon, I was dying.  
  
'Stay strong Waiku!! Don't leave yet.' Hakkai cried as he lowered me to the ground. His voice seem so far away. I can't die yet... Goku promise me the antidote... I can't die yet...  
  
Darkness filled me slowly as I tried to keep it away desperately. No!! not yet... I don't want to die... tears flowed freely down my cheeks as darkness won over conscious.  
  
*******************************************   
  
'Waiku!! You can't die. Talk to me... Waiku... please...' Goku cried as he cradled me in his arms. Finding my strength, I managed to open my eyes. My vision was blurred and then it came back to normal.  
  
'Goku...' I whispered. Goku stopped crying and looked at me. He hugged me so tightly that I nearly died.  
  
'Bakasaru... who says I am going to die?' I smiled.   
  
' Has the demon died?' I asked as they carried me back to inn. Goku nod his head as we entered inn. He brought me upstairs and laid me down on his bed.  
  
'What are you really?' I asked.  
  
'Demon... all of us are... except Sanzo' Goku said.  
  
'So, Demons do exist... and not all of them are bad...' I yawned.  
  
'Hai, not all of them are bad.' Hakkai replied and with that I fell asleep.   
  
*******************************************   
  
I got up the next morning and found Goku sleeping on the bed across the room. I went over to him and shook him gently. I do not know why I like his stupid-innocent look.   
  
'Um?? Is it breakfast yet?' Goku mumbled.   
  
'Hai... It's in the morning so you will get breakfast.' I paused as Goku sat up in his bed.  
  
'Thanks for saving my life. I own you one' I said.  
  
'So... what do I get?? Food?? I'm hungry!!' Goku grumbled as I giggled at his answer.   
  
'I think you are kind of cute even though you are stupid.' I said. He looked up and met me in the eyes for a moment before I smiled and kiss him gently on the lips. He went bright red immediately and turned his head away from me.  
  
'I... I though you were going to leave me the same way as toufa… Out of this world..' Goku said, looking down while tears streak down his cheeks.   
  
'Leave the world?? No... I won't... not at this point of time.' I said.   
'Bakasaru... I won't die so easily. I'm still here...' I put my hand under his chin and wiped his tears away.  
  
*******************************************   
  
'It's time for breakfast' Hakkai called out from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Goku and raced him down to the kitchen. It seems that I am the only one in the whole village who actually has a chance to meet nice demons like Goku, Hakkai and pervert Gojyo and a heartless demon that tried to kill me.  
  
*******************************************   
  
Their departure was too overwhelming for me. Before they left, Goku gave me a monkey teddy bear that looks like him and said that he would come back again after completing his journey to the west. With that he and his friends left to the west as I stood there clutching the bear tightly around my chest until the green jeep was nowhere to be seen.   
  
*******************************************   
  
Since then, I have also been waiting for his arrival.  
  
*******************************************   
  
~*END*~  
**********  
  
okay... Finally it ended... It took me about 3/4 hours to finish the story... Sad ending again... I do have a habit of sad endings...  
Did not give the reason why the demon wants to kill waiku...  
Guess for yourself... I'm not telling... ^_^!!  
  
For more of mine fanfics, visit me at mine website.  
http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar  
  
Date: 25 August 2002 


End file.
